


Words

by christarennerston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, General fiction, Literature, My life in a nutshell, Sad, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was oddly cold for the area that you lived in, the south eastern side of the US. Even during the fall, the weather should be stifling hot. A night like this would most likely kill the plants around you, something you weren’t quite ready for yet. You shivered at the burst of wind that blew out of nowhere, rustling the fallen leaves as well as your blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

The night was oddly cold for the area that you lived in, the south eastern side of the US. Even during the fall, the weather should be stifling hot. A night like this would most likely kill the plants around you, something you werent quite ready for yet. You shivered at the burst of wind that blew out of nowhere, rustling the fallen leaves as well as your blanket.

Normally, this was when your boyfriend would come outside, kiss you on the top of your head and wrap you in his arms to warm you. That was before New York, before he had to leave you to save the world. You had understood, really, until you received the letter from him that broke your personal world apart.

You had known something was off when he didnt come home to you after the battle. When you didnt even hear from him by mail or phone to say he was alright. You had known before the three months he stayed away and before the letter you had just received yesterday.

Inside the envelope was a letter that should have made you cry and wail, but it didnt. Instead, you read it repeatedly, just to see if there was anything to it, a reason. You loved him, it was true, but you werent one to force him somewhere he didnt want to be.

Your eyes skimmed over the creased paper, taking in every detail under your name.

_I know how smart you are so youve probably already known this was coming. I cant be with you, not anymore. Youre a special woman, but not someone I can see spending the rest of my life with._

_We were going downhill since before the invasion, but afterwards, it put my mind into perspective. I want to spend the rest of my life with someone else, a woman that I cherish above anything else._

_Im sorry,  
Steve Rogers _

You wiped at the tear that escaped your eye, wondering why you cried this time after so many times of reading it before. Placing the letter on the railing you went inside, letting the wind carry the paper as far as it could away from you.


End file.
